


Perancis dan Kanada

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k18 [14]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Dari sudut pandang Matthew, Francis adalah sosok seorang ayah yang baik. Penuh perhatian; mampu melakukan banyak pekerjaan, menemani ketika membutuhkan.





	Perancis dan Kanada

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [14/06] - 11.00 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Francis Bonnefoy as France  
> Matthew Williams as Canada

Francis tengah mengaduk beberapa terigu dan gula sampai ketika kedatangan Matthew Williams yang terlalu tiba-tiba mengagetkannya.

Partikel terigu tersebar; menciptakan atmosfer putih-penuh-terigu-tersendiri yang mengendapkan indera pernapasan kedua orang sebagai satu-satunya mahluk hidup di sana. Matthew segera meminta maaf dengan cara menepuk kedua telapak tangan bersamaan, bilang akan membantu Francis mengganti terigu-terigu itu nanti— tepat di hadapan Francis yang menutup hidungnya setelah usai terbatuk-batuk kepayahan. Francis menepuk kepala Matthew satu kali, tertawa maklum menanggapinya karena tahu soal hawa keberadaannya yang tipis sekali.

“Bagaimana sekolahmu?”

Anaknya yang paling manis baru saja selesai menjalani waktu-waktu sekolah, pulang sembari menyeret tasnya yang kebesaran penuh peralatan. Kalau tidak salah Francis ingat, ini tahun pertamanya di sekolah menengah, tepatnya menjelang waktu kenaikan. Francis berdiri bersanding di samping, terkejut karena tigginya tinggal satu senti lagi buat melampauinya.

“Baik, Papa.”

Matthew berputar ke arah tempat duduknya sebelum menanggapi perkataan Francis, mendekap kumajiro dalam pelukan. Madeleines yang tengah dipanggang belum matang, namun sudah ada satu gelas susu dan baguette di tengah meja untuk jadi selang santapan. Arthur tidak ada di rumah. Begitu pula Alfred yang beberapa waktu lalu mengeluh soal tumpukan tugas mata kuliahnya yang sekarang sedang ada pertemuan kelompok di salah satu rumah temannya. Ketika Matthew bertanya ke mana Arthur sebenarnya, Francis yang menggenakan celemek cukup menoleh tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari air puding yang sudah siap mendidih.

“London. Mungkin dalam beberapa hari. Kau bisa meminta oleh-oleh padanya nanti.”

“ _Oui_. Aku ingin titip souvenir!”

Francis terkekeh, menuangkan puding pada cetakan sebelum dimasukkan ke freezer. Menunggunya untuk dingin kemudian mereka makan untuk selingan makan malam.

Dari sudut pandang Matthew, Francis adalah sosok seorang ayah yang baik. Penuh perhatian; mampu melakukan banyak pekerjaan, menemani ketika membutuhkan. Dia tidak pernah menyesal mengenal Francis— dan Arthur tentunya, sejak beberapa tahun lalu. Ketika umurnya masih di bawah dua belas tahun dan mereka menjadikannya bersama Alfred sebagai anak. Kisah lama yang hampir jadi ingatan yang terlupakan; Mathhew masih menyayanginya, kedua orang tuanya, dan—

“Berarti malam ini kita hanya berdua, _oui_?”

Si pirang Kanada segera tersadar dari lamunan kala perkataan Francis menyengat indera pendengar, membuyarkan pikiran soal Alfred yang Matthew perhatikan akhir-akhir ini tingkahnya agak berubah. Tangannya yang sudah tidak menggendong Kumajiro tidak jadi memotong beberapa baguette karena Francis yang duduk di hadapannya tiba-tiba mengajaknya untuk tidur bersama.


End file.
